Extinction of the Elemental Masters
'''The Extinction of the Elemental Masters '''was a catastrophe that occurred between the Tragedy of Bamos and the creation of the Children of Creation. It resulted in half of the Elemental Masters being wiped out or unable to use their power, and sent Bamos into the shadows to regrow his army and destroy the remaining existence. Description When Bamos, the Knight of Darkness came to power in early Ogaji history, he made his main goal to gain all the power of the world, and become the islands supreme leader. However, to do this, he would need to exterminate it's protectors, the Elemental Masters. Being at full power, he went at them alone. Once the rest of them caught wind of what was going down, it became a full fledged war between all of the protectors, and one man lusting for power. Bamos knew he would be unable to kill every one of them (it was just impossible, due to him being outnumbered. However, he was too stubborn to ask anyone for help.) So, he accumulated all of his power, and cursed the immediate Elemental Masters in front of him so that they would be unable to use their power, and get in his way. Additionally, the other Elemental Masters were scattered throughout the realm, and each of them believed they were the only one left. Immediately following, Bamos grew weak because of how much energy he just used, and went into hiding to grow his army, and rise again one day to finish off the rest of them. Effect The element of Poison was created during the aftermath of the Extinction, as Bamos cursed one Master of an unknown Element by turning his power into a curse. Creation of the Children of Creation Except for one, each surviving Elemental Master was too scared to face Bamos again, seemingly alone. However, the Master of Water, Zorcob Frost, was not. Zorcob knew Bamos would return, and knew that he alone, in his old age, would not be able to stand for long. So, he called his friend Dr. Julien, from Ninjago, and asked him for help in creating three droids that could be as lifelike as a person. Once the droids were made, he asked the Gods for gifts for the droids, three of the most powerful Elements there are. He first created Lavender, the Master of Time. He then created Zachary, the Master of Form. And finally, he created Genesis, the Master of Creation. Unfortunately, he passed away in his sleep before Genesis could be finished, and the three droids were accidentally released into the world, not knowing of what they were built for. Milo's Adventures What Zorcob didn't know before he made the Children of Creation, was that his wife was pregnant with a son, and he would inherit his Water element. Milo would grow up unaware of his power, and when he was 16, he met Link, who told him who he was. He convinced Milo to join his team in finding the lost Elemental Masters, and coming together once more to put a stop to him once and for all. Since then, the Prophesy of the Hero of Light was made, which would promise his defeat. Fates of the Elemental Masters * Zorcob Frost, Master of Water, was spared in the Extinction, and went on to create the Children of Creation * Jackson Smith, the Master of Fire, was cursed into the body of an enormous Serpentine called the Great Constrictor. Soon after the Extinction, he was found by Ronin, who was a scrap collector, and was made a metal exoskeleton that Ronin would use to force him to do work for him * Nicholas Rogers, the Master of Lightning, was transported inside a virtual reality world called ''The Game, ''where he served as a final checkpoint to the players * Robert Nevican, the Master of Ice, was cursed into the body of a hideous snow monster. He was at first unable to remember his previous life, and unable to use his power, but eventually remembered who he was * Gordon Gold, the Master of Golden Power was trapped in a dark crystal, held together by Bamos' Sword of Darkness * Pullumi, the Master of Gravity, and Radin the Master of Sound were taken in to Bamos' group of minions, and served him until His Return * Julian Albert, the Master of Speed, had his memories wiped, and was locked in the dungeon of Bamos' Castle. * An unknown Elemental Master was transformed into the Master of Poison, which was cursed, as whatever they touched died * The King of the Desert, and Master of Metal survived the Extinction, and returned home subsequently to the Desert of Thieves * The Master of Amber was spared, and their fate is unknown, but they settled down and eventually through generations, married to Timothy Rogers, and bore their daughter, and the former Master of Amber, Kaitlin Rogers * Ben Rivers (an ancestor to Milo), the Master of Smoke, was transformed into a hideous six armed monster named Kirchon, and was buried in the ground * Neuro, the Master of Mind, was spared, but abandoned in a den of mountain goblins * The Master of Nature was spared, and had a family * The Master of Wind was killed and his soul was sent to the Ghost World where he lived as the king. Notes * A strange after-effect of the curses placed on some of them lead them to become almost immortal upon being uncursed. Category:Events